Home
by angelchild
Summary: A girl returns home and rekindles old friendships and maybe an old flame.
1. Default Chapter

Home Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer - I'm only doing this one time, because I hate these things lol. The outsiders does not belong to me, if they did I would have money which I don't. So please don't sue because I can't afford it! There, with that over with..  
  
When I was younger I'd wish to go back to Tulsa, but never really thought I would. The only thing there left to miss was my friends, and I'd lost contact with them a year after moving to Massachusetts.four years ago now.  
I came here to live with rich relatives, which was quite the culture shock. My cousins took me in when my parents died, in the same car crash that my friend's parents had died in. They had an older brother and stayed together in Tulsa, least I think its still that way. My cousins wanted me to have absolutely no contact with those "JDs" back home. At first I rebelled against this..but there was just too much pain in Tulsa. So eventually I let them go and they let me go; I hope to this day that they understood. But now my life was in upheaval again. My cousins had passed away the April before my high school graduation. We were never really close, not really a family. They took me in because I had no where else to go. They were always very generous to me and broke me of many old habits and made a lady out of me, a tough feat for anyone, considering. They left me with a lot of money though, enough to live off the interest alone and never touch the principal. I stayed with a friend until graduation and then took a job at a summer camp over the summer so I'd have somewhere to live. You must be wondering what I planned to do after that job was over and I was back on my own right? I had applied to a number of colleges and universities that year and had been accepted to many of them, and with money not being a factor I could go anywhere. I finally decided that with all the traumatic events over the last 4 years maybe what I needed was to go home. I gave it a lot of thought and eventually decided to go to the University of Okalahoma at Tulsa. I had no intentions of contacting my friends - that was a part of my life and a way of life that I had no interest in going back to. I did however miss the place itself, not the people really, but the countryside located not far out of Tulsa. Ponyboy and I had..no that was a long time ago, and like I said I wasn't going there for them, but for me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Home Chapter 2  
  
Two month's in Tulsa. Two month's in college and I were miserable. I had very few friends. Many of the people I was meeting I would have considered to be Socs when I was younger.I thought I had gotten over that. But every girl who was nice to me made me wonder if she had stuck her nose up at me in middle school, or called me a grease. Every time a seemingly nice boy asked me out or flirted with me I had to wonder if he had ever jumped me and my friends or hurt one of them in a rumble.  
My roommate was another blast from my past. I was rooming with Cherry Valence. I remembered her from middle school, she was hard to forget. With classic good looks and red hair. She was always the nice Soc. She wouldn't be mean, and often would take attention away from you when her cheerleading friends were picking on you. She had also been friends with two boys though, Randy and Bob. They were dangerous. They were why I never walked alone and why the boys always carried blades.  
Every now and then I hung out with Cherry and her friend. I'd seen Randy and other people that I recognized from middle school, but none of the people that I had been friends with. I also hadn't seen Bob, but that was okay.he was the one that had always scared me the most. No one recognized me though. Why would they? When I lived here I was below their notice, and besides I looked and acted like one of them now.  
Now and then when I was really lonely I would think how easy it would be to walk to the other side of town and into the Curtis's warm house, filled with people that I had loved.  
I doubted that it would have been that easy though. I didn't even look like a grease anymore. If I had made it through the neighborhood without getting jumped I would have been amazed. I hadn't seen them in five years or contacted them in four. Would they even talk to me? Or label me a Soc and a sell out.  
But sometimes at night I still dreamed about them, and wondered how they were doing. I would think about Darry with his tuff muscles and warm heart under the hard exterior. I thought about Soda with his charming good looks and infectious smile. He'd been my best friend and my crush.but again, that was a long time ago. Then there was Pony, the youngest Curtis brother, he was a dreamy kid and took his parents death the hardest out of the three of them. Last I had heard Soda was still sleeping in his bed at night to help keep the nightmares away. Then there were our friends, they were quite the odd ball collection. Two- Bit was a funny kid, a laugh a minute with a love of Mickey Mouse, beer, and girls..even when he was 15 or 16. Then there was Steve, he was Soda's best friend and mine by default. Steve was hard, he came from a bad home, worse then the money issues the rest of our families had, he got knocked around and spent a lot of time at the Curtis's. Pony hated him, they never got along. But if you know him, you got past the hardness and there was emotion and caring buried deep down in there. Then there was Dally. Dally was tough, he was from New York and knew the ins and outs of the juvie system better then anyone. He could be a very scary individual.but not to me. He had always been protective of Johnny and I, because Johnny was so kicked around and because I was the only girl. Lastly there was Johnny. He was the same age as Soda and I.but he looked Ponys age. They were always together. Johnny got knocked around at home way more then Steve, he was quiet and always had the look of a puppy that had been kicked around to much.  
Those were my friends.what had happened to them in five years? Were they in Juvie? Where they even alive? They had a tough life to lead. I was so tempted to go see them..but I know it wasn't a good idea.  
  
A/N - Review and I'll post more! I promise! 


	3. Chapter 3

Home Chapter 3  
  
A/N - The more you review the more I update!  
  
It was the middle of November about 2 weeks before Thanksgiving. I was playing cards in the lounge with Cherry and a group of her friends. Cherry sat to my left and this guy named James who used to run with Bob and Randy was sitting to my right. James had been obviously hitting on me all night and it was getting hard to ignore him nicely. The card game finally began to break up and people headed off, mostly in pairs.  
"Hey Chloe, wanna come get some coffee with me?" I almost said yes when I flashed back suddenly to an image of James beating on Johnny while Bob held me back. I had no idea where that had come from.even being back in Tulsa I hadn't thought of any of that in years.  
"No, thank you though," I manage with a small smile. Suddenly Cherry comes up behind me and takes me by the elbow.  
"Excuse us for just a moment, James". Cherry said with a gorgeous smile as she dragged me out into the hallway."  
"Ow," I said as I took my arm from her grip - for such a tiny thing she had quite the grip.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"I was heading back to the room before you dragged me out here." I said, pretending to be clueless as to what she meant.  
"I mean with James, I wouldn't turn him down if I were you, he's well connected and is really going places. A girl would be foolish to not date him."  
"I'm sorry," I said quietly "You just wouldn't understand, Cherry, none of you would." I then turned from her and walked out of the building into the cold night air.  
I hadn't walked long when I heard someone come up behind me. I kept walking at a brisk pace; I wanted nothing more then to be alone right now.  
"Hey" a deep male voice said as he grabbed my elbow and spun me easily around to face him. "I don't appreciate being humiliated"  
I looked at James for a moment before responding, pushing back the fears of him from my childhood. "I didn't do anything to humiliate you James and if I did, I'm sorry; that was never my intention."  
Oh? Like you never meant this?" He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to revel a thin yet noticeable scare that ran from his wrist to the middle of his arm. I had done that. I had been out walking with Soda years ago when he and Bob came upon us. Soda had broken a bottle and handed it to me as he had taken out his blade. Bob had gone after Soda and James had come towards me. Not knowing what else to do I lounged at him with the bottle, cutting his wrist and arm. Blood was every where all over us both as he bled like a stuck pig. He and Bob had taken off immediately because of the bleeding. I had almost forgotten about that day. I looked at him in disbelief. "I couldn't have..I'm from Massachusetts." I said quietly, backing up from him without realizing it. "Oh, but you did, and I can see from you face that you remember. I know who you are, Chloe, don't turn me down; I could ruin everything you have here. This nice comfy existence as a Soc, your friendship with Cherry, all down the drain when they find out that you're really a Greaser." I stared at him in disbelief for a moment before turning on my heel and running as fast as I could toward the campus edge. "Think about it Baby." He yelled after me. I ran for what seemed like forever with no destination in mind. Finally I stopped running near a vacant lot and emptied the contents of my stomach into a near by bush. I finally straightened up and looked around me. Directly in front of me was the Curtis' house. It hadn't changed a bit. Even in the semi-light provided by the few unbroken street lights I could see the lawn rather void of grass, and the sagging front porch, the paint chipping from every painted surface. Even from outside I could hear Mickey Mouse on the TV, and the sounds of boys' rough housing. I had no idea if it was my boys though.in five years they could be long gone. Without really thinking I walked over and onto the porch, I raised my hand and knocked.  
  
A/N - I'm really proud of this story and I'm begging you to review! Tell me what you think! No flames though, they make me stop writing for months at a time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Home Chapter 4  
  
I stood there for a moment not quite believing what I had just done. I had knocked on their door, was I stupid? I turned to run off the porch when the door opened and a voice said "Can I help you, ma'am?"  
I turned and looked it was Sodapop.I was unnerved. He may have been my best friend at one point, but it had been so long. Some dumb part of me wondered if anyone would even remember me. He looked at me in concern and curiosity and it wasn't hard to see why. Here I was standing in the poorest section of Tulsa looking like the typical Soc with my hair pulled up in a bun, a knee length skirt and a sweater. He on the other hand had changed very little - still handsome, still in his trademark jeans and a white tee-shirt with a plaid shirt over it.  
He took a step toward me, "Ma'am in something the matter?"  
I looked at him for another moment before gathering myself enough to talk "No.I.I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here." I quickly started off the porch.  
"Wait" He called out, coming towards me ounce again "Chloe?"  
I turned to face him and slowly nodded. He looked at for another moment taking in my tearstained face and nice clothing before rushing off the porch and enveloping me in a hug. "Look at you, all Soced out, I never imagined you'd look so pretty like this.."  
"What's going on out there, Soda?" A voice asked. We both looked up to see Darry staring down on us from the porch.  
Soda wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back to the porch. "Darry, look, Chloe's back."  
  
A/N - I know its short but it was a good stopping place. More soon, but I'd love some more reviews in the meantime! 


	5. Chapter 5

Home Chapter 5  
  
It was amazing how quickly I was brought into the house and out of the cold. As soon as Soda told everyone who I was I was smothered in hugs and exclamations of surprise.  
  
After awhile Darry brought popcorn in from the kitchen and we all settled down to catch up on our lives. It didn't take me long to explain my cousins' deaths and my enrollment at the University. Their lives, however, took a bit longer.  
  
Darry had given up college in order to roof houses to support his brothers. Eventually, Soda had dropped out of high school to work at a DX station to help pay the bills. Pony was the only one still in school and would be graduating in the spring, between then and now Darry had to figure out how to pay for college. I carefully filled that information away, thinking of my inheritance money and any way to give a scholarship anonymously.  
  
Steve was still living at home, though he spent more time here then there. He worked at the DX with Soda. Then there was Two-Bit - he still lived with his mom, drank too much, slept with too many girls, watched too much Mickey Mouse, and ate way too much chocolate cake.actually, everyone seemed to.  
  
After everyone finished talking I looked around expectantly. "Where's Dally and JohnnyCake?" I finally asked. Everyone fell silent and looked at each with expressions I could only interpret as pained. Finally Pony cleared his throat.  
  
"Two years ago Johnny and I got in some trouble and he killed that Soc Bob.While we were hiding there was a fire and he got burnt bad. He died a few days later. Dally was so beside himself that he knocked over a store and ended up shot by the cops." After finishing Pony sat there quietly looking at his hands.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I said quietly. "I can't believe their dead."  
  
Soda took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Neither can we Chloe, neither can we." After awhile Darry and Pony headed to bed having school and work the next morning. Two-Bit finally took off saying something about going to the Dingo.  
  
"That old place still standing?" I asked Soda and Steve.  
  
"Yup, as much a disgrace as ever." Soda said with a smile. We used to hang out there a lot even as kids, no one really cared about not letting kids into bars in a place like this. We shot pool and the boys drank.I never did though, wasn't my thing. It was a real sketchy place - I had loved it.  
  
"Wanna go?" Steve asked with a grin.  
  
"No, not tonight I should be heading back to the dorms, Cherry will be worrying about me."  
  
"You room with Cherry Valence?" They both asked.  
  
"Ya, but she has no idea who I am.was. So every thing has been cool so far. But I really do need to get going." I stood smoothing out my skirt. Soda took my arm, "Its to late at night for you to be wandering the streets alone, you should know that. I'll walk you home." I nodded thankfully and accepted the leather jacket he held out to me.  
  
As we walked down the streets of Tulsa we talked about the old days and everything that happened since.  
  
"I'm so sorry about Dally and Johnny." I said again. "I should have been here."  
  
"Nothing you could have done about it, Chloe, and you had your own life to lead, a better life." He said with touch of pain as he glanced back towards his own neighborhood.  
  
"More privileged yes, but better no." I said stopping and putting a hand against his check. "But I didn't have the love that I had when I was here. I didn't have friends that I would do anything for and who would do anything for me. In some ways you grew up the richer of us." I smiled up at him. "Unfortunately this is my building, so I think this is where we say good night."  
  
Soda looked at me and smiled. "Its so good to have you back Chloe, we've lost a lot over the past 5 years and its great to get at least one of the missing pieces is back. Please don't stay away any longer, now that you're in town again."  
  
"How could I stay away, Soda? I have a family again." And with that I turned and walked into my building, Soda's jacket still over my shoulders. 


	6. Chapter 6

Home Chapter 6  
  
I was happy. For the first time in years I was truly happy. I had my friends back; they had accepted me despite all. Yet there was a shadow hanging over my homecoming.  
  
Johnny and Dally were dead. By bringing it up, I had brought them all pain. But how was I supposed to know? No one called or wrote to tell me that two of my best friends had died..but I hadn't written to find out either. I was still in pain though. I hadn't had the opportunity to say good-bye. I hadn't seen them in years and yet I still grieved.  
  
Johnny didn't deserve to die. He was a sweet caring kid who was born in the wrong place. Dally. Well, as much as I had loved him and missed him I can't say that I was all that surprised. Whether it had happened in a fight, or by the cops, I guess it was inevitable. Perhaps the life he was living though, with his cold attitude, was worse then death?  
  
Whatever the case, I cried for them both that night. Holed up in a shower stall, the water running so no one would hear me. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Ok, here's a new one, hope its more of a suitable length and remember reviews are always appreciated!  
  
Home  
  
When I woke the next morning, I felt better then I had in a long time. Cherry was already gone which was good because I wouldn't have to explain my late night or Soda's jacket.  
  
I got up and showered, dressing myself in jeans and a black sweater, slipping Soda's coat over my shoulders. I took my wallet out of my purse and put it in my pants pocket - I was less likely to get jumped without a purse visible.  
  
I walked slowly, trying to take in the whole town and neighborhood where I had grown up. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and felt the cold steel of Soda's blade against my hand.  
  
I didn't remove it from the pocket; that was the last thing that I needed, to be picked up for carrying a weapon, or worse yet, jumped.  
  
I carefully checked that it was closed and hefted the steel in my hand. It had a reassuring weight to it. Heavy enough that you could feel it in your hand and feel safe, yet light enough to handle with ease. The grip was worn off almost completely. I ran my fingers over where the grip had been and gasped in surprise.  
  
I slowly ran my fingers over the deeply etched marks feeling them out, not needing to see them.  
  
S.C. + C.S. + S.R.  
  
Sodapop Curtis + Chloe Sand + Steven Randel  
  
Soda had carved that the day before my cousins came to take me away. So we would never forget each other, the three of us.  
  
I, however, had forgotten all about this. Soda had done the handles of all our blades.mine long gone, taken by my cousins when we had arrived in Massachusetts. I had been lost without my blade and my friends. To be suddenly left defenseless. It made walking alone to school those first few days torture. But I soon discovered that I didn't need it.  
  
I was amazed that Soda still carried this blade; that meant a lot to me. While thinking about all this I had stopped walking near the vacant lot.  
  
"Hey, you!" Someone behind me said, grabbing my shoulder. Without thinking, acting on pure reflex, I pulled the blade from my pocket, snapping it open and bringing it quickly up to the throat of...  
  
A/N - Sorry, I thought this was longer, took all of math class to write it...more as soon as I write it! Thanks for the reviews and please keep them comeing! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the wonderful reviews, please keep them coming!!  
  
Home  
  
Curly Sheperd.  
  
He looked just as surprised as I was, but for very different reasons. Curly was a hood; I had just assumed he was in jail by now. I could tell he didn't recognize me – he was just so amazed that his easy twenty bucks now had a blade to his throat.  
  
"Wow! Crazy bitch, what the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
"Jumping you before you can jump me, give me your wallet!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Give me your freaking wallet, Curly Eugene Sheperd." He stared at me; no one knew his middle name. It worked though. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed it to me, mumbling the whole time about me being a crazy bitch and some not so nice things that I had apparently done with various family members.  
  
I laughed and took two bucks out of the wallet, leaving the rest of the cash alone. I flipped the wallet closed and smiled.  
  
"I was thinking about going to the Dingo tonight, thank you for buying me a beer Curly." I tossed him his wallet and walked away knowing that he was to stunned to come at me from behind.  
  
I walked away with a spring in my step. Curly and I had been friendly as kids –well, depending on the day. I know you're thinking that what I did was wrong. But think about it. If I hadn't acted like I did, I would have lost my wallet, Soda's jacket and his blade, plus anything else Curly had wanted from me. By turning it around on Curly, he lost two bucks, was stunned beyond belief, I had a bit of fun and got a free beer! My plan was definitely the lesser of two evils.  
  
I stopped briefly at the park. I stood there, looking at the place where poor Johnny killed Bob, where Pony had almost drowned, and where countless bloody rumbles had taken place.  
  
Finally I continued on to the Curtis's. I went in without knocking, just like the old days.  
  
There was Curly ranting and raving to the boys about what had just happened. When the door opened he turned and looked at me.  
  
"And that's the crazy bitch who jumped me!!"  
  
I grinned "Hey everyone." I went and dropped down on the couch between Soda and Steve.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Curly was obviously still pissed.  
  
Soda grinned "You remember Chloe, don't you Curly?"  
  
He looked at me in disbelief. "Chloe?" I grinned and nodded. "Holy shit, welcome back kid... give me my money back."  
  
"No way, Curly."  
  
Everyone laughed. It was good to be home.  
  
A/N – I'll be out of town till Monday night, so this is it till then, send me reviews please!! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – I've had a real lack of ambition to type all this up lately, but due to the calm in the storm known as homework, classes, Girl Scouts, yoga, salsa, and work I decided to be a responsible author and update. Enjoy!  
  
Home chapter 9  
  
The night, after Curly went home, we ate dinner together like a family. Darry had made chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. He had greatly improved in his cooking skills since the days when he babysat us kids. I had forgotten how wonderful those meals were though. They were loud, everyone talking at once while they ate hungrily.  
  
After dinner came chocolate cake, a staple in the Curtis house. Soda had baked it tonight and had written on top in blue frosting was "Welcome Back, Chloe!!"  
  
I smiled; they were such a sweet group of boys even if all you could see on the outside was a bunch of hoods. Despite myself I choked up and tears sprung to my eyes.  
  
"Thank you guys, it feels good to finally be back again." As I spoke, my tears flowed freely from my eyes. Soda gave me a one armed hug from his seat.  
  
"Stop crying, you freak. That's Pony's job." I smiled. Pony was supposed to be the sensitive one. Darry came over and knelt next to me, turning me so that I was facing him.  
  
"You have a very different life now, Chloe. We'll understand if you want to live that one only. But if it's what you want, we'd love to have our sister back."  
  
I was crying so hard now all I could manage to do was to pull him into a hug. We had all lost so much in the years we had been apart; it was nice to finally get something back.  
  
A few hours later Soda, Steve, Pony, Two-Bit and I were standing outside the fence of the "Nightly Double". It had been forever since I had been to a drive in...longer still since I had snuck into a movie.  
  
One at a time playing lookout for each other we carefully slid under the fence and then casually walked away from it.  
  
Once seated Soda offered to get some snacks.  
  
"No, I'll get them," I said standing up.  
  
"No way, you can't pay your first night back," Steve said.  
  
"I'm not paying," I said with a sly grin, "Curly's paying."  
  
Soda came with me to the concession booth to help me carry the popcorn and drinks. As we walked there, I tried to push back the feeling that I was falling for my best friend.  
  
In the snack bar, surrounded by other loud, happy teenagers I leaned against the coral bar, Soda leaning towards me, his hands holding the bar on either side of me. He was pointing out people from our childhood, making me laugh till I cried with stories of the high school years.  
  
He was in the middle of telling me how Janie and a few other girls I had been friendly with got sloshed on prom night and ended up skinny dipping in the pool with their dates – and how Principal Wood had come into investigate some noises. It was then that I felt the familiar stickiness of a spit ball embedding itself in my hair.  
  
I whipped around prepared to tell Two-Bit where to go. But it wasn't Two-Bit standing behind me laughing; it was Randy and a few other guys.  
  
Soda looked angry and made a motion as if to go over to them. I put my hand out to stop him.  
  
"I've got I," I said. Soda nodded and I felt him slip his blade into my back pocket as I jumped over the coral bar and walked over to Randy and his cronies. As I walked, I pulled the spit ball from my hair.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you," I said throwing the spit ball into Randy's face.  
  
"You greaser bitch," he growled at me. "I see you've returned to your roots."  
  
"I've come back to people who love me. Please leave me alone, Randy."  
  
"Not a chance. I want you, and I always get what I want." He took a step foreword and instinctively I took a step back. It was then that I felt Soda's strong arm come around my waist.  
  
"Hey Chloe, we're missing the movie, let's go." Randy didn't say a word as Soda led me out... but I could feel his eyes staring at us. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – I know it's been forever since I've updated this but I lost everything I had written (and people wonder why I hate last year's roommate still). So here's a bit that I've worked out recently…there's an opinion poll question at the end and I would really appreciate an answer…and a review because I enjoy being spoiled!

Home- Chapter 10

As they walked back towards the group Chloe was amazed at how much she loved the feeling of his arm around her waist. She felt safe there and she knew Soda wouldn't let those guys come near her again tonight.

Chloe jumped suddenly, feeling a hand on her…a hand which was dangerously close to her rear. Soda laughed at her jumpiness as he retrieved his blade from her back pocket.

"Carry this and you're only asking for trouble." He said, a smile playing across his lips.

Chloe didn't know what came over her when she turned to face him, coming in closer, "Maybe I'm looking for some trouble" she whispered, looking deep into his gorgeous blue eyes.

If Soda was surprised he didn't show it. He stepped foreword, looking back into Chloe's green eyes, noticing the gold flecks in them for the first time. He placed his hands on her for arms, pulling her a bit closer as he studied her closely for a moment, like he had when he had seen her for the last time all those years ago.

Her lips were pink and soft looking, her eyes wide with expectation and mischief. Soda tilted his head and slowly brought his mouth to hers.

Just as their lips were about to meet….

A/N – and this is where some writers block sets in. I'm not sure who should interrupt them. If it's the Soc's that seems like to much drama where they just had confrontation, but if its two bit or one of the guys it seems to standard. Any ideas?


	11. Chapter 11

Home Chapter 11

Cherry ran up beside her. "Chloe! What are you doing here? What a lovely surprise. Come sit with us…hi Soda." Cherry dragged me a few feet away before I shook my arm free of her grasp.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, rubbing my wrist.

"Trying to keep you from making another mistake, first you turn down James and now you're here talking to people like him!" Cherry pointed to Soda who was still standing behind me. When he saw us looking he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked back towards the group.

"Sorry Cherry, but you wouldn't understand." I turned to walk away, but she stopped me again.

"I understand wanting to go slumming, but you have to think about your future now, about marrying well. Look, in high school I had a crush on a grease named Daly and…"

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"Excuse me? You didn't even know him."

"I'm done Cherry, done pretending!" She looked at me, obviously very confused. "I went to middle school with you! Dally used to protect me when Bob and Randy and James would try to jump me after school. I'm one of them Cherry, and if you don't like it then to hell with you!"

I turned around and walked towards Soda who was sitting in the back row by himself. As I walked over I had tears running down my face, yet I was smiling, I was happy. I sat down next to him, and when he turned to speak to me I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. "I'm home." I whispered into his ear.

I pulled back and settled myself into my seat. Soda put his arm around my shoulders, I leaned into him, comfy and content, this was right.

A/N – I know that its not very long…I wrote during class and didn't have a lot of time. Leave me some reviews and I'll try to get another chapter up. I'll try and update "Anne" by the end of the weekend though. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Home Chapter 12

I didn't go back to the dorms for the rest of the weekend. I slept on the couch at the Curtis's, Soda had tried to give me his bed but I had refused, I wasn't a guest…I was family.

On Saturday morning I woke early before the rest of the house, they were all late sleepers when given the opportunity. When I got out of the shower Pony was up. I came into the living room wearing the same clothes as I had the night before. He got up off the couch and handed me some clothes, "Soda grew out of these, they'll be a bit big, but clean."

I took them back into the bathroom and put them on. The jeans were long and baggy, resting loosely on my hips. I rolled up the legs before slipping my sneakers back on. I pulled the wife beater over my head; it fit close, showing my flat stomach. Lastly I pulled on the plaid button down, buttoning it half-way and rolling the short sleeves up a bit shorter. I threw my hair up in a pony tail and came out of the bathroom.

"Come on." Pony said, taking me by the hand. I didn't ask where we were going, I didn't have to.

It was a short walk to the Highland Cemetery. The majority of the plots were overgrown, with the exception of two. The grass hadn't been mowed, but rather ripped up around these two markers. The trash had been cleared away and replaced by flowers…which looked less then healthy despite all attempts.

I sank down to my knees between the two graves, Dally to my left and Johnny to my right. Pony wandered away towards where our parents were buried, leaving me alone.

I carefully pulled at some grass growing near Dally's marker. Would things have been different if I had been here? I couldn't have prevented Johnny's death, but Dally and I had been close, he was my protector. Perhaps he would have talked to me instead of getting himself killed.

I put a hand on each marker; they were close together, Dally protecting Johnny even in death.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner…I didn't know. I wish there was something I could have done…I should have been here…I SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE!" I screamed.

Pony came back and knelt next to me, wrapping his arms around me like a protective big brother. "I should have been here, they shouldn't have died, my parents shouldn't have died, your parents shouldn't have died. Why…"

I collapsed against him in sobs, finally letting it out finally grieving for our parents, my cousins and our friends. Pony let me cry until I was done, then we went briefly to my parents grave where I said a quick prayer before we went home. I felt better now, I hoped I could let go of those who had passed and embrace those in front of us.


	13. Chapter 13

Home Chapter 13

A/N – Alright, I feel kinda bad. It's been a long long time since I've updated anything. Truth be told I lost a folder with a TON of chapters in it when I moved out of the dorms last year, then I found it when I was cleaning the apartment this week. I'm going to post whatever I found and perhaps I'll add to it at some point. I doubt anyone who was reading this is still around but if you are thank you and if you're new to my world welcome! Beware, I'm wicked bad about mary sues…

Disclaimer – Unless you really want my fishy don't bother suing…cause I don't own this either

That night we returned to the nightly double for no other reason then there was nothing else to do in Tulsa on a Saturday night. Unfortunately we didn't realize until after we were there that it was the same horrible beach blanket movie playing as the night before.

Pony and I both got bored quickly and had began to goof around, hitting each other and generally being loud. After several moments of the other boys shooting us dirty look (they liked Sandra Dee a little more then Pony and I, I guess we got up to wander around the lot.

We hadn't been gone long when as always trouble seemed to find us. I guess it was partly our fault, being as loud as we were; we probably were drawing unwanted attention to ourselves. After being yelled at a few times to shut up (and dumb us didn't listen) 3 very large boys came towards us.

"Looks like we need to teach some Greasers a lesson in how to shut the hell up when their out in public" Said the biggest one. "and I think I'll be starting with this pretty little thing."

He came toward me and Pony quickly pushed me out of the way and tried desperately to block the much larger guy. It was no match though; Pony against three much larger guys was not going to be a pretty picture. So I did the only thing I could, I jumped on the back of one, bit him hard on the shoulder and began to scream for the boys. Unfortunately the guy threw me off like I wasn't even there, and when I landed on my back things only got worse. When I hit the ground he came down quickly on top of me. Swinging and swearing for everything he was worth. The blows rained down on me, most connecting with my face and chest, I felt him hit my eye and knew I wouldn't be seeing out of it in the morning.

I tried to find Pony, tried to hold off the blows with my hands long enough to see him. I was getting more and more panicked when I couldn't see him, I could hear him though and it didn't sound like he was faring much better against his two then I was against my one. I heard him yelp and then grunt as he tried to get in at least a punch or two.

I had forgotten what it was like after all these years, to take a beating. Not just a smack from an angry parent or annoyed play punch between friends but a real beating, one that hurt and you couldn't stop. I also forgot what it was like to have that beating occur in a public place, people all around you and yet no one lifts a finger, no one wants to get involved.

The boys were there in seconds, though it seemed like hours, its amazing how much hitting can be done in such a short time span. Steve threw one well aimed punch into the face of the boy on top of me and that's all it took. Once it wasn't them against a young boy and a girl they turned tail and ran like cowards. Steve and Two-Bit ran after them while Soda ran over and checked to make sure Pony was ok. Once he was satisfied that his brother would be fine for the time being he hurried over to me.

Soda took my already swollen face into his hands and looked at it under the lights from the lot "Shit Baby, two nights back with us and look at your face…"

I pulled away, looking down into my lap "Its not that bad, really"

"Chloe, you lip is split, you have a bloody gash near your eye and you will have such shiners tomorrow that I'll be amazed if you can out of either eye!"

By this time Pony had come over to join us sitting in the dirt "Shit Chloe, look at you…"

"Its not that bad! I'm fine!" I was beginning to get exasperated.

Just then other boys came jogging back kneeling down next to us "They did a pretty good number on you Chloe" Steve said reaching out to examine my face.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled, "I'm fine, nothing that hasn't happened before!" I got up and ran over to a bank of empty seats and sat down, trying my hardest not to cry. My face hurt like nothing I'd felt recently, but I didn't want to cry in front of the boys, not over something like this.

Soda came over and sat down besides me, he knew I was crying by this point and wasn't surprised in the slightest when I buried my face into his chest, same as I had done when our parents died. Soda held me for a moment before gently pulling away. He dried my tears with his thumbs and smiled at me sweetly. "You ok baby?"

"Yes, no, honestly I have no idea. I hated my life the last few years, but I was used to it. Now I'm back here with people I love and I don't know how to handle jerks like that anymore" I gestured to where the fight had been moments before.

"Don't worry right now, everything will be alright while your with me"

Soda's words were comforting and I knew they were the truth; nothing would hurt me if they had the power to stop it. I managed a small smile as he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

When Soda kissed my forehead I got the most amazing feeling ever. I wanted him to kiss me again, really kiss me. Soda had always given me kisses when we were younger, on the forehead, on the cheek, in a brotherly fashion, but something felt different this time.

I looked in his eyes and saw something that mirrored my own. They held love and fear, anger and hurt, but most of all they held hope. Hope for what I didn't know, but hope was something that was scarce in a Greasers life, anyone who had any left was something special.

Soda leaned into me, his hands on my hips. I closed my eyes, anticipating the feeling of his lips on mine. Soda had kissed me once before…when we were about ten or so. We had seen Darry kissing some girl on the porch; we went out to the vacant lot and decided to try it. Darry had made it look fun; in reality it had been gross, wet, and slimy. We had laughed about it later but at the time it had been awkward, none of the guys had ever really seen me as a girl before, and I wasn't sure that I liked it.

But now we were adults and we had grown up a lot since that day in the lot, and had learned a lot to…perhaps this would go better.

His lips were mere centimeters from mine; I could feel his warm breath and could smell the scent of his skin and cheap cologne. He was about to close the last bit of distance when…

A/N – Sorry, after such a long break I know its mean to leave it there, but I have no where else to break it off! Also I apologize for the dumbness of them going back to the movies…but I had no other way to merge originally planned events with those that had been posted while this folder was missing. I hope you enjoyed it and more will be up ASAP. Also stay tuned cause I'm working on a new one and I think its going to be good…not posting anything till its finished though so I can avoid this situation! Thanks for sticking with me!

-angelchild


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Alrighty kids, you have my apologies again that goes without saying, I'm horrible at updating. Really just come and get my notebook its all there…

Disclaimer – I don't own the outsiders and now that the fishie is dead I really have nothing to sue for!

Home Chapter 14

A shout came from behind us.

"Soda! Chloe! What's keeping you guys?" Two-Bit plopped down in a seat in front of us, a wicked smirk on his face. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked trying to sound surprised.

"No…we were just gonna grab some snacks." Soda said giving Two-Bit an eat shit look.

"Great I'm hungry, where's the food?" he grinned wickedly.

"We just haven't made it that far…Chloe's a little banged up, taking it slow." Soda replied.

"Well then Soda will just have to go get the food while I sit with the pretty lady." Two-Bit said coming to sit beside me with a grin.

"Ya, ya, ya, fine, I'll be right back" Soda said punching Two-Bit playfully on the arm.

Soda finally returned and we headed back to the group with the drinks and food. I was a bit weirded out because of earlier, especially since Two-Bit had walked up on us. Not really knowing what to do I dropped into a seat at the end of the row next to Steve.

"You ok Chloe?" Pony asked, leaning over Steve to get a good look at me.

"Ya, I'm ok Pony, he stuck mainly to my face, so everything else is ok, I'm just not gonna look so hot for a few days."

Pony nodded and turned back to the movie screen.

"So, you have fun while you were MIA with Soda little girl?" He didn't know, about tonight or last night, he'd asked in complete innocence but I still felt the color rushing to my cheeks.

"Don't call me little girl, little boy." I said with a grin. "I'm two months older then you are!"

"And I'm still a hell of a lot bigger then you are." Steve said. Before I knew what was coming Steve sprang from his seat and easily threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I let out a startled scream and Steve laughed, running out into the field behind the snack bar. Steve ran fast, spinning in circles and pretending to drop me. Two-Bit , Pony, and Soda ran around us, whopping and turning cartwheels and back flips like Darry had taught them.

It was like old times, running around the lot. So what if we got thrown out for causing a disturbance? It was worth it.

A/N – A shorty I know…but it's late and with the semester ending life is getting beyond crazy. Plus, I work retail so with Christmas coming up…well lets just say I will try and have another chapter up within a week ok? Thank you for sticking with me, and I appreciate reviews more then words can say, so thanks in advance for those


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Ok, thanks to those who reviewed it means the world to me. I'm really trying to pump this out considering that it's written mostly. Hope you enjoy.

Home Chapter 15

Finally we dropped Pony off at home and Steve and Two-Bit decided to go out to drink and find girls. "What do you need girls for? You've got me!" I put my arms around their shoulders, able to reach from my seat on the porch railing.

"For something you can't help us with little girl, come on Two-Bit, we better get going." They came foreword simultaneously kissing me on each cheek, knocking me backward off the railing. Steve put a hand on my back, allowing me to fall slightly before righting me.

"Night kids!" Steve said with a laugh as he and Two-Bit took off towards the Dingo.

"I guess I should be going to." I finally said.

"Oh…do you have morning classes tomorrow?" Soda asked…he sounded nervous…he couldn't like me, not like that. Steve said Soda was very popular with the girls, so why would he sound nervous? Why would he bother with me?

"No, I only have my administrative law class, but not until three."

"Oh…want to come in then? Watch a movie?"

_I should really go home,_ I thought to myself, _but a movie would still have me home by one or so. _

"Sure, sounds good." We went inside and Soda disappeared into the kitchen while I flipped through the channels, finally settling on "Gidgit" which was a favorite of mine. Soda came back in with a bowl of popcorn and two cold bottles of beer. He flopped down on the couch beside me, placed the popcorn between us and handed me a beer. I looked at it uncertainly, "Been a long time since I've had one of these."

"Then don't drink it." Soda said popping some popcorn into his mouth. I cautiously took a sip…it was better then I remembered it. The last beer I had was when we were 11 or 12; Soda had grabbed three from the fridge, one for each of us. The taste itself had made me vomit, and when my mother found out she almost killed us…wasn't bad now though.

It got late…but I had no ambition to go home. Slowly the night wore on and I grew tired. Not really thinking about what I was doing I moved so I was curled against Soda's chest, his arms coming around me, holding me close. I was drifting off to sleep when I felt Soda kiss the top of my head,

"Sweet dreams Chloe."

A/N – I know its short…but it was a good place to cut. I'm running out of finished chapters here and have no idea where I intended or intend to go with this. Any and all ideas are appreciated. I'm not sure I like the idea of tying this up all nice and neat but…I don't know. HELP! Lol. PLEASE review, I'm BEGGING!

Night kids!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – I know, I know, go on and hate me for being the worst author ever. I sit around and pout cause none of my favorite stories are being updated and yet I do the same thing to my readers…I really am sorry though…

Home Chapter 16

I woke about 5:30 the next morning to the sound of Darry in the shower. I was still curled up with soda, his arms still tight around me, sometime during the night we had gotten a blanket thrown over us. I was warm and comfortable and scared shitless of when Soda would wake up. He was my best friend…but that certainly wasn't how we'd been acting.

I got up slowly, careful not to wake him. I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, happy to see food other then cake and beer.

I took out eggs, bacon, and orange juice, and was amazed to find bread in the cabinet. Darry would be out of the shower soon and Pony would be getting up for school, so I began breakfast right away.

An hour later I stared at what had been breakfast and was now a mess on the table that resembled a war zone; the way boys could eat would never cease to amaze me it seemed.

Darry had already left for work, Pony had headed for track practice, and Soda was in the shower. As I washed dishes and pans and cleaned the table I tried to sort through the thoughts that were running rampant in my head.

I liked Soda, I always had, but I had just gotten back. I didn't know him anymore and he didn't know me. Yet I was comfortable with him, I felt safe.

Soda came out of the shower dressed in jeans and a faded flannel shirt. I smiled uneasily, not sure what to say. Shy around Soda for only the second time in my life.

"I should be getting back to the dorm." I finally said, "Cherry's going to be worried."

"Oh, I'll walk you home then." As Soda came foreword to get his jacket off the hook I felt his arm brush mine, sending a chill up my spine.

Soda dropped his hand from his coat and ran it down the side of my face. I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying his warm hand on my face.

He moved so his lips were just a breath away from mine, his warm breath coming quick. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I want to kiss you Chloe but I'm scared to death of losing you again."

What could I say? As much as I wanted him to kiss me I couldn't see into the future, I didn't know what would happen if we got together, he could lose me in a breakup, who knew?

After what seemed like an eternity Soda moved in and kissed me, bridging the small distance between us. His kiss was warm and sweet, it was gentle, demanding nothing of me. I kissed him back, my hands going around his neck, and tangling in his hair as he moved his hands to the small of my back.

I finally broke away, my head spinning.

"Wow. Was all I could get out.

"Ya…wow." Soda said quietly, catching his breath.

I smiled "I ever would have seen that coming a few weeks ago when I landed on your doorstep."

"Neither had I…but I'm glad it did." Soda came foreword to kiss me again. I grinned and let out a little giggle holding him back with my hands.

"I have class in an hour and we need to figure out where this going boy."

Soda laughed. "Fine, fine if you insist. I'll even walk you home."

Soda and I walked back to building. This was the first time I had been seen with any of the guys on campus; I had been worried about my reputation. But last night at the movies I realized there really were the same jerks as before. Screw them; I was to be happy no matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – I've been really good about updating lately huh? I definitely deserve some reviews as a reward, and perhaps they'll be encouragement as well to keep these good habits going!

Home Chapter 17

I went to class that day with a smile on my face. The boys immediately know something was up. The boys in this case being the guys on the model UN team. We had a class for the team called comparative foreign policy and it was by far my favorite. I enjoyed being the only girl on the team, it reminded me of my childhood, never mind being the only girl on the team though, I was one of the only girls in the political science department, and I can't say that I minded the attention.

When I walked in the first voice I heard belonged to James, a nice kid, rough around the edges though, but he smoked a little too much weed for my taste.

"Where are the mini wheat's kid?"

I smiled, opening my back pack and tossing him a container of cereal.

"The whole thing?" He asked.

"Sure, eat what you want."

"Awsome!"

Rob, a very intelligent kid who was into some very underground punk kinda music (and who I had a tiny crush on) looked at me quizzically. "Why are you Mary sunshine today?"

I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by Stephen coming over and putting his arm around me.

"Someone hooked up last night!"

"No I didn't" I said trying to shrug off his arm.

"Not so quick little girl, who is he?"

"Stephen…"

"We want to know what campus creep caught your attention finally."

"Basically Stephen wants to be a girl about it and go check him out." Rob said, making everyone laugh.

"He works at the DX station…" I said quietly.

"Very nice, part time job got some money…" Stephen began.

"No" I cut in. "It's a full time job."

"He's not a student?" James asked.

"No."

Where'd you met him then luv?" Stephen asked.

The boys had no idea about my life before I'd come back to Tulsa. None of them were from Tulsa, so they wouldn't remember me from childhood. They had a basic understanding of the Tulsa social system, basically enough to keep them out of trouble.

So I sat there and told them everything. About my past and about the present. About my parents, about the boys, about the rumbles, and the jumping's, and everything that had happened since my return to Tulsa.

We sat there in silence for a few moments. James finally went to say something when Professor Steinberg walked in.

Afternoon everyone, I have finally found the 5th member of our team. Everyone, this is Randy."

A/N – Alright, so I have one chapter left that's all written out and then I need to figure out where this is all going. I don't really want a nice neat everyone lives happily ever after ending I feel like that's all I ever do. So any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Be nice and review!


End file.
